


To feel at least something

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: Some red line soldiers captured you and you will have to face their Major.





	To feel at least something

"Take her straight to comrade Morozow!"

Your eyes were covered but you could notice the other mans hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it already or you wanna get in trouble over some stupid bitch?!"

They must've drugged you, you barely managed to remember a damn thing...

...

think, think, think!!!

One of the guys lifted you up and guided you out of the room.  
The walk was a short one, not even five minutes.

The man dragged you inside a room and tied you to a chair.

"Comrade Morozow will now... take care of you, if you know whats good for you, don't be disrespectful!"  
Without any further words you heard him leave and close the door.

Right, now you remembered, you left your home station and eventually got captured by some red line soldiers...  
Before you could reorganize your thoughts further the door opened again.

The men respected that Morozow guy...  
No, they even seemed to -fear- him.

You heard him coming closer and you stopped breathing until you couldn't take it anymore. Your body shivered and a small whining noise escaped from you.

You felt a warm hand on the back of your head, undoing the piece of cloth covering your eyes.  
The first thing you noticed were the mans sky blue eyes, then you noticed his scar.

You didn't know what he was up to but the first thing that came into your mind was how handsome he was.

"Well, hello there young lady, I see for once my men brought some work for me that might be fun."

A twisted grin was on his face, almost... cute?

"I... uhhh.."  
You decided to better stay silent.

"Look gorgeous, my task is to find out, what you're doing here, see we don't like Reich spies very much..."

His words made you shiver.

"Sir, I'm not..."

"Shut up, I'm fed up of hearing stories, I tried to listen, I tortured the shit outta people but I finally found a better way..."

He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. Your eyes followed him impatiently. 

He pulled out a vial and a syringe.  
He walked back over to you and loosened one of the ties around your arm, only so he could turn it around to get to your vein.

You cooperated.  
He noticed that and smirked.

The injection hurt badly but just after that you began to feel warm.

"Now we can talk! Tell me about you!"

You felt the sudden urge to tell this complete stranger everything!  
You told your story and he listened, you explained how you left your home station and that you aren't affiliated with the Reich.

He seemed to be satisfied with your story since he untied you from the chair.

You gazed up to him straight into his eyes.  
"Comrade Morozow, I... I wanna ask you a favor, maybe you can help me...  
I know I'm in no position to do so, but just maybe...  
See it's been a long time since I felt something... just anything."

You couldn't tell whether it was the drug that gave you this boost of self-confidence or whatever but you felt like you needed to do this.

"I think you're really cute, Sir... please can you make me feel something?... anything?!"

He looked confused but eventually wrapped his arms around you, he felt warm and strong, just what you needed.  
You held onto him as tight as you could.

"Please comrade Morozow, I need to feel you, please make me yours!"

You wanted that man. No you NEEDED him! You wanted to feel him deep inside you!

You offered him your body to use as he pleased.  
He undid your pants and placed you on the thick rug on the floor.  
He then undid his pants and underwear and joined you on the rug. He slipped his fingers under your panties and entered your soaking wet core.  
A long moan escaped your mouth and you rolled your eyes in ecstasy.

He shoved down your panties and sticked his fingers in again, this time more forcefully than before, it felt so good.  
You could see his exposed cock and imagined him burried deep inside your sacred temple.

"Oh Sir, I will do as you please!"

He grabbed your hair and forced your head down to his groin.  
You took his hard cock into your eager mouth and way down your throat.  
You wanted to show him how submissive you can be for him.

"Ahhh Shit, yeahh little girl that feels good!"

He was probably double your age but you were so attracted to him!

You enjoyed his huge cock down your throat and moaned in pleasure.

After that he forced you on your knees and made your ass face him.  
He pressed the tip of his hard cock at the entry of your soaking wet clit.  
He teased it and made his dick wet only to enter your asshole with one merciless thrust.  
You screamed in pain, probably the half station could hear it, but you couldn't care less, you wanted them to know what comrade Morozow was doing to you, the thought made you even more wet.

"Nahh how'd u like that?!"

"Uuhhh s...sooo good, it hurts soo good, Sir!!"

"You want me to cum in your tight little ass?!"

"Sir I.... I want you to come in every hole, all over me, please don't let this be the only time!"  
You begged him frantically.

He left your ass and emptiness filled you.  
He grabbed for your face  
"Little girl, if I impregnate you, you got to stay here with me, do you realize that?"

"Sir, please make me yours, I wanna serve you forever!"

He thrusted you on your back and entered your soaking pussy to finish you.  
He was rough but you loved what he did to you, a few more deep thrusts and you felt his warm load releasing deep inside of you, it felt simply amazing!  
You screamed in ecstasy and enjoyed his warm liquid.  
"Now you will have to stay!"  
"Please, I am all yours, Sir!"


End file.
